


Lesson earned, Lesson learned

by Chaos_is_relative



Series: Pizzabaker-Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And Danny? Danny is just amused (of course there will be Pizza involved too), Cop Steve, Fluff, Grace is a drill sergeant, M/M, Pizzabaker Danny, Steve gets a lesson, Steve´s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/pseuds/Chaos_is_relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin! Steve learns a very important lesson about the Williams family (don´t underestimate them, no matter how old)! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson earned, Lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/gifts).



> So, yes, now it´s officially a verse! I had this one picture in my head and I just couldn´t resist. ^^ ( I will draw it when I find the time, for now you need your own fantasy.)
> 
> Xenia, this is for us (more for you at the moment but you know why). Anyway, I hope you like it. *hug you* 
> 
> Again: Nothing belongs to me, just my fantasy (mistakes? What mistakes?)!

_Lesson earned, Lesson learned_

 

Steve looks skeptic from the mixing bowl to Grace and back. Sure, he is the first to admit that his cooking knowledge is nearly nonexistent but this looks more like a science experiment than pizza dough, so sue him for being a little bit worried. “Are you sure this is right, Grac..e?” The cop skips the i in the last second, remembering that Danny´s daughter revoked his Gracie-rights after his injury 8 weeks ago. His first punishment for not looking better after himself, the second is the impromptu cooking lesson in progress (even if Steve has no idea if the lesson itself is the punishment or the yelling Danny will surely do after he see´s what they did to his holy kitchen. Ok, Grace side is pretty neat, his own? Not so much).

And if there will be a third one, he has a feeling that he really doesn´t want to know it. Sure to his thoughts the little girl only sends him a look which let´s Steve fear for the worst. Her `You know that you´re in the doghouse, so don´t even try do deny it, just shut up and do as I say` look is worse than her fathers. (Steve has no idea if she always had this skill set or if it is Kono´s influence but it´s pretty damn impressive for a nine year old! He is absolutely sure that if he would take her into an interrogation room the most innocent suspect would break down in a second just to get away from it.)

 “Who is the chef?” “You are!” The cop replies dutifully since it´s already the fifth time she asked him this in the last couple of minutes and he clearly wants to stay at her good side. “Which means what?” Grace raises one eyebrow.  “You´re saying is the law!” Steve would sigh, but he learned after the second time to keep it in. (Grace elbows needs a weapon license.) “And?” “I am an Idiot!” Hence the apron´s – Grace wears Danny´s much too big for her _I am the chef and you´re an_ _idiot_ version and he himself is the lucky guy who is just an _Idiot. (_ There were a gag-gift from Kono but Steve doesn´t want to know what the pizza baker did to her to deserve them in the first place, it can´t have been funny.) Slowly but surely the brunette feels like in the military (not that he ever was but his father´s stories sounded similar) and that now Danny turns up chuckling while leaning smugly in the doorway doesn´t make it better.

The cop really wants to say something about that but for the little girl´s sake he only glares at the blonde. Luckily for him Grace Grandmother besides Danny takes over the yelling part (turns out the look is a family trait, after all). “ _Danny!_ How could you let them do something like that? It´s a crime on food and an accident waiting to happen. Explain yourself, son!” “Relax Mom, nobody will _eat_ his!” the chef defense himself laughingly. Huh? This was actually news to Steve. Startled he looks at the mixing bowl again as true to Danny´s words and a well timed move from Grace later the whole contents explodes onto his face. Ok, he got the message:

Don´t mess with a Williams, it can only end badly! (And he really doesn´t want to know what Grace will do to him if he and her father should _ever_ break up, so just wish him luck!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! *hugs*
> 
> Cath
> 
> PS: The next installment is already in my head, I just don´t know when it will come out of it. ^^


End file.
